fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ArkaineDestiny/Prologue...
Alright, so, I decided, like a few other people, to create a FanFiction. Yes, it's crap. Yes, it's untitled. Yes, it's predictable and generic. But it's something, at least. It took me around an hour to think and type up, due to the lack of creatism I have. Just PLEASE take into account that this was an on-the-spot decision. If this gets bad feedback, then yes, I will discontinue this FanFiction. Now, with this story, I've made it so that YOU, the readers, can comment on what the next chapter should be about. It could be just a sentence-suggestion to an idea that spans three paragraphs, I don't care. I'm going to read every suggestion left down there. This includes Character names, events, and even the title for the story itself. But yeah, I'm gonna be going off YOUR ideas, so don't leave me writing this all by myself; that's heaps of effort. :( But yeah, here goes... -------- I opened my eyes, waking from the dark abyss of my unconsciousness. Everything in my line of sight was but a blur as I tried to make out where I was, and how I got there. Anything I'd done in the past few hours had slipped from my memory, leaving me clueless as to my whereabouts. I found that I was laying on my stomach, multiple drops of blood beneath my head. Three feet was as far as my clear vision went, before blurring everything out. Everything was a mix-and-mash of dull greys and blues. My thoughts were a daze, and I wasn't able to concentrate on one single thing. I finally tried to get up to my feet, but all that achieved was an intense, jolting pain that went from my feet to my neck, making me grunt loudly. Though my thoughts were clouded, I could at least tell that my leg had been broken. The likely cause being the massive piece of rubble that was pinning me to the floor. Movement was not an option. So, I did the next thing that came to mind; move my arms. I did so, lifting both of my hands in front of my face. I'd somehow lost a finger, though how I'd done so had also slipped my memory. My other hand showed no signs of harm, save for a few scratches and bruises. I twisted my head to the right, trying to get a wider view of where I was. My vision was clearing, and the movement in my necked proved no damage done to that area. As my vision began to clear again, I could see a figure in the distance, down a long corridor. The figure was slumped against the wall, unmoving. A noise in the other direction caught my attention, and I spun my head swiftly towards where the noise came from, which seemed to be another long corridor. Another silhouette was in the corridor, though this time it was standing. The figure had the shape of a man. As this man began to limp towards me, I started running thoughts through my mind; is he hostile? What will he do when he gets here? Is he here for the same reason I am? The reason why I was here, however, was unapparent to me. I attempted to speak, to shout out, but all I could manage was a raspy groan of pain as my guts constricted in agony. The figure limped towards me faster, until finally I could see his face. He was an aged male, possibly around thirty, with dirty skin and black-turning-grey hair. He seemed to be a little on the short side, but all of this didn't matter me at the moment. I attempted to speak again, this time with more success. "Who are you?" I rasped. The man seemed to speak, but I couldn't hear him. Oh no. I was slipping back into unconsciousness. Darkness was surrounding my eyes and my hearing was getting worse. The other guy seemed to notice this, and gave me a fairly hard slap across the jaw. "Hey, you right there pal? Don't go passin' out on me. Now, we need t' get this massive fucker offa you. Then I can treat ya as best I can," said the man, in what sounded like a Texan accent. For some reason, I started thinking about how he managed to make it all the way from Texas to here. Wouldn't that be a far t- "Hey! I'm talkin' to you! I need ya to lift yer shoulder on the count of three!" the Texan shouted after he'd slapped me again. I nodded in obedience as I prepared to lift my shoulder. "Okay, let's do this. One, Tw-" Before we could do anything, however, something big, something strong, grabbed the person helping me, and threw him backwards through the hallway. My vision went fuzzy again as dust got in my eyes, greatly hindering my sight. I could hear a seemingly loud thump in the distance, the sound of a body hitting the floor. The massive figure, standing at a shocking eight-feet tall, took a step towards me. The step was so heavy I thought it was going to fall right through the floor. It reached down, roughly shoving the big piece of rubble off me with no effort. I tried to scream as the big figure picked me up, my gaze finally meeting its own. It had eyes that were as red as the deepest fires of hell, and I felt like they were staring into the deepest reaches of my very soul. It slowly started to open its mouth, its mandibles bearing teeth that looked to be torn from the worst of nightmares. I knew what was to come. I knew what this beast would do to me. I looked to my right, looking for the first figure I saw that was slumped against the wall. The figure was no longer there. My gaze returned to the eight-foot behemoth that had me in its grip. I'd been through a lot, and while I don't remember the past few hours, I remember this thing fairly well. This monstrosity. So this was him. This was one of the legendary animatronic three. Bonnie. Bonnie the Bunny... ** ** Hello there, reader. You're probably wondering what's happening at the moment. As in, how did I get myself into this situation? And what was so astronomically catastrophic that it resulted in the globe being overrun with these robots we call animatronics? Well, for you to understand, I have to go to the start. The very start. So grab a chair, my friend. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable, because this tale is quite a long one. So, let's introduce to you just how the world was overrun by these animatronics. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The center of all this. They were, in fact, one of the world's first businesses to utilize animatronics as both entertainment and staff. Numerous of these animatronics were repaired, rehauled and even replaced. Their software was among the best anyone had ever seen. They were durable, and they were able to perform practical tasks near-precisely. Eventually, other businesses in the country, and eventually the globe, started to employ the uses of animatronics. A total of three countries utilized these animatronics. These countries were America, Australia and Britain. The use became so popular, that three mainframes were built to specifically monitor all of the animatronic's software and actions. These mainframes were, pretty much, the cores of every animatronic in the globe. Each mainframe controlled the animatronics in one country. So, for instance, the American animatronics were controlled by a mainframe built in America, whilst the other countries had their own mainframes. Then, one day, the American mainframe bugged out. It started sending random commands to the animatronics, making them thrash about, walk into walls, and even kill humans. The mainframe of the United States, fittingly located beneath Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, was on the verge of crashing. The team monitoring the mainframe tried everything to cease the commands, to shut it down, but nothing could be done. One person, however, took advantage of the moment. He shoved aside a technical engineer, typing strings of code into the console. After about five minutes, he pressed enter; the animatronics were finally under control, and under his command. He was asked to step away from the console of the mainframe, but he didn't comply. Instead, he seized his opportunity, typing commands into the console. All of a sudden, three animatronics entered the room. Bonnie, Chica and, of course, Freddy. The power went out. The mainframe was able to power itself, however. It was pitch black in the mainframe chamber save for the glow of the screens covering the mainframe. Shouts for help and screams of pain were heard as this truly mad person entered command after command into the console. Power was restored after a while. When the lights finally came on, all that remained was blood. So much blood. Not a single body was present; only blood. The animatronics were also gone, and this person now had control over the entire country's animatronics. After five years, the country had the appearance of a post-apocalyptic meltdown. Many countries tried to intervene, but all attempts made, failed. The country was now, effectively, run by animatronics. This bug was soon encountered in Britain and Australia, and they too suffered the same fate, the mainframes ultimately being controlled by the US mainframe. After more fighting, and more death, the entire globe was overrun by these things. It took two decades, but it happened. And here we are. We come to the post-apocalyptia we live in now. Overrun with these things. And the only way humanity can restore itself is if these things are destroyed. And the only way to destroy them, is the mainframe. And that's my mission. I'd taken it upon myself to destroy the very thing that controlled the animatronics. The mainframe. And in this tale of mine, I would find friends, I would make enemies, and I would suffer through pain and hardship. But it had to be done. My name is Mike Schmidt, and this is my story. Category:Blog posts